Altron and Jurai
by Ayeka Penor
Summary: AU Wufei and Master Long discover a young woman in the garden unconscious. When Wufei wakes her, they find she has no memory of who she is or where she's from! I don't own GW or TMOn Hold Again
1. The Beginning

﻿ 

Author's Note: This is only my second fic for and my first real Gundam Wing fic. This story starts off in the Gundam Wing world. Wufei's clan evacuated their old colony before blowing it up, and settled in a new one after the final battle with Millardo and the White Fang. He's taking a walk with Master Long in the gardens when they find a strange young woman unconscious next to a small pond. We know that it's Princess Ayeka of Jurai, heir to a huge empire in space. She was sent here by accident during Tenchi's fight with Kagato.

Wufei Chang, the strongest and most honorable member of his clan, was walking through the gardens behind his home with his martial arts master, Master Long. "What is this?" Master Long said. Wufei turned his head and frowned. A young woman with purple hair was lying on the ground beside one of the garden's small ponds. Master Long approached her and looked down. "Is she a guest of yours, Wufei?"

Wufei frowned. "No, Master Long. I wonder what she's doing here." He knelt and gently shook her shoulder.

The young woman came awake abruptly and sat up. Her head hit Wufei's and knocked him slightly off balance. She just leaned back on one hand while the other reached up and lightly patted her forehead. "Ow! Did you have to touch that shoulder?" she said. Her words came out clearly and deliberately as if each was carefully thought through before she spoke.

Master Long bent over her and asked, "What is your name, young lady?"

She frowned and looked at her clothes. "I—I don't remember." Then she started to get to her feet and a hand entered her field of vision. It belonged to a handsome young man with black hair and eyes. His expression was a mask, and she had this feeling that she should remember him from somewhere. She took it and stood. While he had made the offer to help, she'd been taught that it was just for show and the women were expected to pull their own weight. He seemed slightly surprised. "Thank-you," she said quietly, trying to sort out scattered thoughts-no-rules, that felt as if they were as deeply ingrained on her soul as her feeling of duty.

Master Long looked at Wufei and said, "Could it be she was left here?"

Wufei shrugged. "It's possible."

Master Long nodded and turned back to the mysterious woman with red eyes. "Yes, but I hope you will stay with us until you can go home, young lady?"

The woman smiled and bowed. "Thank-you for your hospitality. I gladly accept."

As she followed Master Long back to the house, Wufei hung back, watching her. "She sure does act awfully strange for someone who just woke up in a stranger's garden," he said to himself. Then he looked over his shoulder at the pool of water she'd been found near and saw something. He ran over and picked up two items. One was a strange wooden headdress and a…stick? Both were made of some kind of ornately carved, pale wood that looked as if it had grown into those shapes. The stick fit Wufei's hand easily and reminded him of a sword hilt. Were they the girl's? Probably.

He took them in and went to the guest wing. Master Long and their visitor were still ambling down the hall. Wufei hurried to catch up, and tapped the purple-hared woman on the shoulder. She and Master Long turned and Wufei held out the two items. "I found these where you were, do you think they could be yours?"

She frowned over them and gently picked up the headdress. It seemed to glow and her eyes grew wide. "I believe they are, thank-you," she took the stick as well and Master Long turned to one of the sliding doors.

"You can stay here. I'll make sure someone comes to help you settle in while we straighten this all out. Come, Wufei, we have work to do." Wufei followed his master down the hall, leaving their guest alone in her room.

It was a fairly nice room with elegant hangings and finely carved wooden furnishings. The young woman sat on one of the pillows that seemed meant for the purpose and gazed out the window. A single tear slid down her cheek as she whispered, "Who am I?" She looked at the objects in her lap and gasped. As her tears dripped on them, they glowed bright green. She picked up the simpler one, the stick, and knew immediately that it was actually a sword. How could it be? There was no blade. Oh well, it was probably just her imagination.

Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was a young woman with black hair and soft brown eyes. She wore traditional attire, with her hair done up tight with various decorations. She smiled and bowed to her guest. "I am Master Long's grand-niece, Manrui. He asked me if I'd help you get comfortable and make sure you were properly dressed for dinner."

The purple-hared woman smiled and stood, wiping her face. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Manrui. I just wish I could return the favor and give you my name." Manrui looked genuinely saddened by this and set down the tray she'd brought it.

"Don't worry. At dinner the others will probably not even notice you're there. All these fighters talk or think about is how to beat so and so when they next meet. It's rather dull and boring, which is why they're all still single." Manrui smiled and the nameless one couldn't help but smile back. "Let's wash you up and once you're dressed I'll take you on a tour."

Ayeka hissed as her clothing slid over her shoulder. Manrui looked at it and winced. "That's a nasty bruise. Here, let's put this salve on it after your bath. This stuff numbs the pain and makes it heal up fatser."

An hour later, Manrui had given up on her new friend's hair. "I can't do it. It's as if there's a special gene in your body that keeps it that way."

The red-eyed lady stood and absently patted her hair. "I don't know what to say. I can only assume I've worn it like this for years given its length." Her hair in back was in two pigtails which brushed the floor. The top seemed to be cut in a way that reached her chin and her bangs curled in slightly. Manrui gasped and picked up the headdress from the table.

"Where did you get this! It's gorgeous!"

"I have no idea, it just came with me from wherever I'm from." Manrui held it up and shook her head.

"No, it doesn't go with your new clothes. Your things will be washed and pressed for you tomorrow, but during the day we all usually wear something a bit more comfortable. Let's go."

Wufei glared at the computer screen. Nothing, it was like she didn't exist. He had taken a scan of her face from the security cameras by the garden door and run it through the government's files. There was no record of her being born, dying, arrested, or anything! Giving in, he sent the scan and a quick message to a friend in the former Sanc Kingdom. Maybe Heero would be able to find something.

At dinner Manrui and the mystery woman made an appearance. Usually Manrui didn't come because dinner required formal clothing and she hated the fuss. She'd done a magnificent job with the purple one, she'd have to get some kind of name. Wufei couldn't bring himself to constantly refer to her as the 'Purple-hared woman who doesn't exist.' Even if it was just in his thoughts.

Well, he could just call her 'woman' like all the rest. It won him the hatred of most, like Manrui, but the newcomer would adapt or leave. He only hoped Heero would be bale to find what he could not.

Dinner was a drag, as usual, and he decided to not go the next day. His time was better spent doing other things. After dinner he went to his computer and saw there was a video message from Heero. "Wufei, I sent the information you gave me on to Quatre. It could be she doesn't have a profile, but it all just doesn't seem right. I recommend you keep an eye on her until her memory returns." Wufei had thought the same thing himself.

Manrui and the nameless woman entered the open court of the garden together. They wore loose fighting clothes and Manrui's hair was kept back in a simple braid. She looked at her guest and saw those red eyes were glaring at someone. Manrui followed the gaze and bit her lip. Already, her friend was having a staring contest with the best fighter of them all. Knowing Wufei, he'd ask one of them to fight as a joke. The other men there to study would look grim and indifferent while inwardly sneering.

True to her prediction, Wufei came over and looked down at their guest. "Well, Onna, can you fight?"

Mocking black eyes clashed with blood red ones. "I suppose I can. Anyone can fight, Wufei Chang, but not everyone does it your way." Manrui was mentally kicking herself for not warning her friend sooner. The fight currently underway ended, and Wufei led Ayeka into the fighting circle set up on the patch of lawn.

Wufei waited for her to take up some kind of defense position, then realized she was waiting for him to move first. With a look of mild disgust, he took a step forward and swung his leg up at her head. His eyes narrowed when she successfully blocked it without appearing to put in too much effort. Her face wore an expression of barely held in anger, probably for the disrespect he had shown her. She shoved his leg away and brought a hand up. He dodged it and tried to swipe her legs out from under her.

She did a very impressive back leap and seemed to almost fly. Then she jumped at him and they started a dance of kicks, blocks and punches. Wufei stepped back and realized he was sweating. His opponent didn't look any less committed to the fight than when it had first started, but Wufei's opinion of her had changed. He decided to stop holding back and to attack in earnest.

At first she could hold her own against the force of the attacks and the awesome speed with which Wufei executed them, but the activity was catching up to her. Her blocks became rushed and her attacks slightly sloppy. Finally, Wufei got in a kick that sent her out of the circle. Manrui rushed over to see if her friend was all right.

Wufei watched her get to her feet and they just stared at each other for a while. Then she looked down and bowed. "You win," she said calmly. When she turned around, she noticed the other men there were looking at her with respect, and only then realized that it had been missing before. She had proven herself to them, but that meant nothing until she knew who she was.

Later, Manrui was talking to the guest over some tea when one of Master Long's students came in and said there was someone here who wanted to see the 'Lady.' By this they knew he didn't mean Manrui, and the nameless young woman followed the student hoping this visitor brought good news.

When she was shown into a room with Wufei and a woman with blue hair, she started to feel renewed hope. "Yes?" she said.

Wufei didn't say a thing, he just sat there. The stranger stood and smiled. "My name is Tsunami, do you remember me?" She shook her head, no. Tsunami's smile drooped a bit. "If that's the case, then it is probably best if you remain here as Master Long's guest. Do not feel pressured, Ayeka. All I ask is that you take care of yourself and keep Tenchi safe."

The young woman, Ayeka, blinked. "Tenchi?"

"The sword, Tenchi is its name."

Ayeka nodded. "The sword, now I understand. Can you tell me where I'm from?"

The blue-hared woman shook her head. "That will come with your memory, until then, work on your skills in peace." She bowed to Ayeka and to Wufei. "I'll see myself out."

Wufei crossed his arms and Ayeka turned to him. "So that stick thing is supposed to be a sword? Can't be any good, the blade must be on a spring and that makes it weak."

Ayeka felt the need to defend her sword, of obvious importance to her family. "It can beat any weapon you've got, including that Gundam Manrui tells me you're obsessed with."

Wufei's eyes flashed. "Oh really? You must have lost your mind, no sword could beat Nataku."

Ayeka scowled. "The sword itself couldn't, but I bet with me it can."

"You mean with a real sword, that stick of yours can't be anything more than a bit of flash. Now this, is a real sword." He reached back and took a sword off the wall and pulled it out of its sheath. It shined, and Ayeka saw another young man with black hair holding a shining sword. The sword he held was Tenchi, but with a glowing blue blade. In a moment it was gone and Wufei was giving her a funny look.

She fell onto a cushion and tried to stop her body from trembling. "On-Ayeka?" Wufei said.

Ayeka looked up, fear in her eyes. "I remembered something, something about a young man fighting with a shining sword. He was—cut down—by a hand with a green sword." She shuddered. "I don't know who he is, or, was." With amazing speed, she stood and left the room without actually running.

Wufei blinked, looked at the sword in his hand, and smirked. "Women, so weak and spineless in battle." Then he grew grim. "Except Nataku."


	2. Part 1

﻿ 

Author's Note: Well I did a little rewriting, not enough that everything has changed, just a few details. I hope to get more chapters out soon! Please read and review!

Ayeka sat in her room with her head in her hands. That boy…he'd been hit for sure, but what of the sword? She couldn't help but feel like the boy was important to her, but in what way? Was he a brother? A friend? A lover? So many question with even fewer answers than she'd started with. First there had been her name, now she had to know where she was from, who was her family, what was her duty? Above all she had this nagging feeling that she was ignoring an important responsibility. Now she just had to find out what.

Manrui was about to walk into Ayeka's room to ask who the visitor had been because the only person she'd seen leave the room after Ayeka was Wufei. She stopped when she heard muffled sobs and peeked in. Ayeka sat in a heap on the floor, her legs folded underneath her and her head down with her hands over her face to keep the sound down. Manrui felt her temper flare and turned on her heel to find Wufei. Predictably, he was outside practicing sword work.

Manrui marched up to him and took advantage of the way he dismissed all women by getting real close before she slapped him. He stopped and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"She's crying," Manrui said.

Wufei shrugged. "It doesn't concern me."

Manrui's hand clenched into a fist. "How can you be so insensitive?" She thought Wufei had been the cause for Ayeka's tears, and was using it as an excuse to pick a fight with him. She admired him, his grace and speed were enviable, but his manners! He had no respect for anyone who hadn't proven themselves his equal, let alone was willing to admit anyone was his superior. Of course, while she complained to her new friend about the men's single-mindedness, she had to admit she was almost as obsessed with becoming a stronger fighter.

She looked at the edge of the circle Wufei had made with sand and grabbed the sword there. Wufei looked almost amused. "She has no clue who she really is, just bits and pieces, and you can't even give her the respect she deserves as our guest." He took up a position opposite her and waited. Manrui didn't hesitate, and attacked.

The fight was over quickly. Manrui pressed a hand to her arm and glared at Wufei. She was dirty from rolling and falling, her hair was messed, her sleeves were torn, and Wufei didn't have a scratch. He stood back and waited. Manrui straightened and snarled as she threw the sword into the ground at his feet as she walked away.

This time, it was Ayeka who came upon her friend Manrui. Manrui was cleaning her arm, but the cut was awkward, along the back of her upper arm. Ayeka came in and said, "Why don't you let me help you with that?"

Manrui smiled and said, "Thank-you." Ayeka knelt and started cleaning and binding the cut. It was shallow, but Wufei was very good and that was why it was no deeper.

"Where did you get this?" Ayeka asked quietly.

Manrui scowled. "Wufei, I was stupid enough to challenge him with swords. He wasn't this good during the war, but he's been paying particular attention to his sword skills lately. Now he's unstoppable, except you actually held your ground against him." She turned and looked at Ayeka with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "How good are you with a sword?"

Ayeka blinked. "Well, I have a sword, it arrived with me for some reason. It's name is Tenchi, Tsunami told me when she visited."

Manrui went still. "Tsunami?"

Ayeka stood up and went to the window. "Yes, she's a relative of mine. She told me my name is Ayeka, and that I should stay here until my memory comes back."

"Ayeka, hmm, interesting name," Manrui said. She got to her feet and winced. "Well, at least he cut my left. I can still fight with my right, so why don't we go to a practice room and try out some sword work?" Manrui found a spare blade for Ayeka to use and secured a room for an hour.

She opened the windows to let in some natural light, (As natural as colony light can get) and smiled at her friend. "Shall we?" Ayeka nodded and held up the sword. It was smaller and lighter than the swords Wufei and the others used, even the sword Manrui owned, but it would serve its purpose. Manrui attacked slowly.

Ayeka blocked and aimed for an opening. Manrui hadn't expected the quick response and was only saved by Ayeka's reflexes when they both realized Manrui wouldn't avoid it in time. Manrui took a few paces back and said, "Perhaps I underestimated your training. Let's see what you remember."

For over an hour, they sparred. Manrui got caught several times with moves in a style she couldn't recognize. It made the challenge of fighting Ayeka even more thrilling, and soon Ayeka was remembering things she'd learned during other types of lessons. She could remember being a little girl and having someone tell her to act like a princess. There had been many lessons on politics and manners, and a lifetime of self-defense. It seemed all sorts of interesting things had been included in her education.

That day started a routine of training. Ayeka did most of the teaching, but Manrui helped her in every way she could. Time flew by, and Master Long decided to pay his guest a visit to see how she was doing. Luck would have it that Ayeka was showing Manrui an exercise she'd remembered in a dream. Manrui had made sounds like it was impossible, but Ayeka didn't think so. The person doing the exercise had been the same boy using Tenchi.

She put the last peg in the ground and looked up. "That's about right," she said. Then Manrui sighed and held out the stick they'd chosen for the exercise. Ayeka took it and put her right foot on the first little wood block. She took a deep breath, let it out, and started. Master Long came upon the two of them at this moment, and paused. He waited and watched Ayeka jump from peg to peg as she hit a dangling target suspended from a tree branch above her.

Finally, Manrui said, "Okay, you convinced me. I guess it is possible."

Master Long took another step forward and the two young women looked at him in surprise. "Very interesting, Miss Ayeka. Perhaps you'd be willing to share this interesting exercise with the others staying here?" She blushed a bit and looked down.

"Um, I believe it could take some work to learn, but I don't see any problem in it." The following afternoon, Master Long had his students assemble at the small area where Ayeka had set up her grid of pegs. They eyed it wearily, wondering if it was some kind of torture test. When they saw Ayeka stretching off to the side, they relaxed.

Wufei was also there. He had to admit he was curious as to what Ayeka was planning to do with this strange set up. Master Long pointed to the block of wood hanging from a branch. "That is your target. Miss Ayeka, please go ahead." She held up her new weapon, a wooden practice sword, and stepped up to the edge. Slowly, she jumped from peg to peg in a dance-like pattern. Wufei watched, unimpressed.

Master Long nodded. "Now, I expect you all to be able to do that, but it is not the wooden blocks down below that are your target. By the time Miss Ayeka leaves, I hope at least one or two of you will be able to have as much mastery of this exercise as she has." He nodded to Ayeka again.

She was nervous. This kind of attention was nerve-wracking and stressful. She could picture herself screwing up. Still, she stepped onto the first block and waited. Up in the tree, Manrui was sitting with one leg on the branch the target was on. She gently started to bob it up and down at random. Ayeka leapt.

Wufei watched in surprise as the purple-hared woman completed her dance without having missed her target once. She was shivering with tension, but other than that seemed calm. Master Long bowed slightly to her. "Very good, now…let's see how much you've gathered. Wufei!"

Everyone watched with anticipation as Wufei took the wooden sword and stepped on the first peg. Ayeka felt like choking as he flawlessly completed the first half of the exercise. He abruptly stopped half way through and eyed the next peg. Ayeka looked down and saw it had fallen on its side. Still, she felt furious that he had learned something in seconds that had taken her weeks. Master Long didn't seem surprised. "Very good, Wufei. Next!" Ayeka winced as the rest tried to carry off the same grace as Wufei, resulting in painful falls. Manrui climbed down from the tree eventually to try it herself. Ayeka had gone over it with her before, but Manrui still missed the pegs several times.

Manrui was so sore that Ayeka went to the kitchen to bring their dinners up. On her way out, she almost knocked into Wufei. She juggled the two trays a moment, spilling some tea on Wufei's shirt. "I'm sorry!" It was out of her mouth on reflex. If it had gone through her head first, she wouldn't have wasted her breath. He just smirked at her and continued into the kitchen. Her eyes narrowed and she scowled at his back until the door swung shut.

She was just down the first hall when a student ran into her. There was no saving the food this time, and everything crashed to the floor. He stared at her, breathing hard, eyes wide, and muscles tensed for fight or flight. She might've gotten angry with Wufei, but she could find it in her heart to forgive this poor soul. "If you'd please help pick up-"

He grabbed her arm and jabbed something into it. "Sorry," he said as Ayeka felt herself fall into deep sleep.


	3. Part 2

Author's Note:Yes, the first chapters were a little screwy, but I try. Now that I have a better handle on all this the next few shouldn't have problems. Please review if you want more! Remember, without readers I have no reason to write. ;)

            Wufei was eating a roll in his room as he read the only book left in the library without his fingerprints on it. It was an old book that compared myths and stories from around the world. He was about to finish his meal when Manrui ran past the door like a bat out of hell. Wufei looked up as she ran in and looked frantically around the room. "Ayeka isn't here, is she?" she asked, her voice rising in panic.

            He shook his head and looked down at his book. "Why would she be?"

            Manrui glared at him with her brown eyes. "When she didn't bring dinner I went looking for her and found our trays lying in a mess on the floor. Now I can't find her anywhere!"

            Master Long came in and said, "Wufei, Marcus has taken Lady Ayeka to a man named Kagato. I believe she will need your help."

            Wufei put down the book but didn't get up. "Who is Kagato? What would he want with a girl with purple hair?"

            "He needs to marry her to lay claim to the Jurai Empire," said a grim voice by the door. Wufei and Manrui saw a young man with black hair and brown eyes in some of the strangest clothes they'd ever seen. His robes seemed to glow and ripple like they were alive. Behind him were two others that were similarly dressed and holding staffs. One was older with a graying beard and the other was more youthful and had red hair.

            Master Long nodded. "This is Lord Tenchi, Lady Ayeka's nephew. The two guardians are Azaka and Kamidake." The guardians nodded.

            The young one, Kamidake, looked Wufei up and down and said, "I don't know how useful an Earthling could be, My Lord."

            Tenchi looked behind him. "We'll need all the help we can get. Besides, he can fight."

            Now Wufei felt lost. "Earthling? If I'm an Earthling, what are you?" he asked.

            Tenchi smiled. "Don't worry, I may be a member of the Jurai Royal family, but I consider myself a human being, which is why I don't plan to take the thrown." Then he turned grave again. "But we don't have much time. We need to reach Kagato's ship soon or he'll be out of reach. You're coming?"

            Wufei looked at Master Long. "Why not?"

            Ayeka, First Princess of Jurai, woke up on a small, round platform in a large room. A thrown of some sort sat next to it, and the whole place gave her a nervous feeling. She tried to reach the edge to see if there was an easy way down, but a force field shoved her back. Ayeka checked her hand to make sure it was Okay and checked herself for weapons. 

            Nothing, except that sword she didn't know how to use. For a lack of else to do, she studied the sword for an hour or so. Finally, she just gripped it and concentrated. When she opened her eyes, a long, green, glowing blade was extended from the wooden hilt. Green, like the blade that had killed that poor young man. Shocked and horrified, she dropped it. Clapping made her look up into evil eyes.

            They seemed to mock her, as did every word when the man before her said, "I quite honestly doubted you could use such a weapon, Princess. It won't do you any good, though."

            Ayeka frowned. "Princess? I'm a princess?" The man froze and stared at her. She began to feel uncomfortable.

            He smiled, then chuckled, then laughed out loud. When he was done, he said, "You don't know who I am, do you?"

            She shook her head slowly. "Should I?"

            His smile became even wider. "I'm your husband!" Ayeka thought she was going to die.

            Wufei watched the man Tenchi flex his hands nervously. The pale-hared woman they had met up with intrigued him. She wore a tight suit and seemed to have stones set in her wrists. Something about the blond woman reminded him of Duo and the pilot's inability to shut up for five minutes. The small girl with turquoise hair reminded him of the taller and older Tsunami who had visited. When Tenchi had introduced her as Sasami, he'd assumed Tsunami was her older sister, until Tenchi said her sister was Ayeka. Now Wufei was left trying to piece this all together.

            He'd considered bringing his Gundam, until Tenchi had told him no amount of machinery or weaponry could intimidate this enemy. This Kagato seemed to have the ability to summon energy with his hands and use it as a weapon. A skill Tenchi practiced en route by forming a glowing shield in front of himself called a "Lighthawk Wing." There was supposedly more, but he didn't use them.

            "There he is!" Ryoko, the pale-hared one, pointed to the front. A spec grew closer until Wufei could see it was actually a huge space ship. "Hold on!" she shouted as the ship dove forward and tried to avoid the energy beams being fired.

            They came alongside and one spike of the ship dug into the white ship's hull. The next thing Wufei knew, he was standing in a hallway with the others. They started to run, so he followed. Nothing came at them, and they entered a large room that was totally deserted. "This is where he kept her last time," Sasami said.

            "Hello," said a deep voice. They looked at the thrown and saw a man sitting there lazily. Ryoko started forward, but Tenchi grabbed her arm. The man, Kagato, laughed. "Trying to keep her from making the same mistakes, Prince? At least you won't, I see you've mastered the Lighthawk Wings. Who is the new guy?" Kagato's eyes rested on Wufei standing silently in back. 

            "My name is Wufei," he said blandly. "I assume you're Kagato?"

            The man smiled and rose to his feet. "I am, but now you'll all have to call me _Emperor _Kagato." He turned to the side and held out his arms. "Come, Dearest." Ayeka walked out of thin air into the monster's arms like a zombie. Kagato held her close, looked at the heroes as he kissed the top of her head and turned her to face them. "Why don't you give our guests a kiss?"

            Ayeka walked down the steps, her robes so long they covered her hands completely. She looked at them with eyes as empty and lost as a black hole. When she was only a few feet away, Sasami came forward and said, "Ayeka—" 

            Only Wufei's quick reflexes saved the girl from being impaled on the green blade that sprang to life in Ayeka's hand. Wufei stared at it and realized it was Tenchi, the strange hilt she'd had with her from the beginning. "She's under my control, now. The amnesia made it particularly easy to convince her that she was my Empress and that you all were rebels intent on killing us. Some lone memory of hers helped in that, but now she is mine. Ayeka, kill them!"

            She raised the blade and ran at the guardians. They fought valiantly, but couldn't bring themselves to hurt the Princess. Azaka was the first to fall, his side bleeding heavily. Then Kamidake collapsed, the energy beam had gone through his chest. Wufei grabbed the red-hared guardian's staff and prepared to fight, but Ayeka was already battling Ryoko.

            As she beat her former allies and friends, Wufei tried to get in her way, but Ayeka would skip over him and go on to the next person. Finally, all that was left was Sasami and Wufei. Sasami huddled behind Wufei as he brought up the staff into a guard position.

            Ayeka floated in the air in front of them, waiting. "Kill them!" Kagato yelled. The Princess' hand quivered, and her eyes cleared for a moment.

            "Wufei, please don't make me fight you…" she managed to get out before her eyes went blank and she flew at him. Wufei had watched the guardians and Tenchi fight, so he believed he had the hang of it now. He used the staff merely as a channel for his energy. As they fought, Wufei felt the power build up in the staff, more and more, until Ayeka came down hard with her blade and the staff broke in two.

            There was a flash, and everything went white. When Wufei could see again, Ayeka was lying on the floor in a heap. The others who had been out for the count, were sitting up and looking around. Kagato was gripping his armrests for support. "What are you?!" he asked in horror. Wufei picked up a piece of the staff and threw it. Kagato tried to summon his power to blast it away, but it fizzled and the sharp fragment imbedded itself in his chest.

            Sasami ran around Wufei and knelt by Ayeka's side. "Ayeka?" she said tremulously, her voice worried. "Ayeka?" She sounded ready to cry.

            Suddenly the ship shuddered. "It's falling apart! We have to get out!" Wufei didn't think twice, he picked up Ayeka and headed out. Back on the cabbit ship, Ryo-ohki, everyone heaved a huge sigh of relief. Kagato was finally vanquished, Ayeka was safe… "We have to get her to Washu!" Sasami cried. Wufei felt inclined to ask who Washu was, but everyone seemed rather strained. For once the Gundam pilot kept his mouth shut in respect.

            Washu turned out to be a pink-hared genius who looked about twelve. She claimed to be much older than that, but Wufei didn't get much from her before she whisked Ayeka off to her lab under the stairs. Tenchi and the others donned more normal clothing, which to Wufei was still rather peculiar, and the two guardians stood sentry outside the lab door. They all ate dinner in silence, and Wufei could feel the tension. He guessed it was dying and coming back that did it, he had no way to know for sure.

            Finally, later that evening, Washu came out of her lab. Ryoko appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Washu by the shoulders. "What the heck happened to her? Is she Okay?"

            Washu calmly extracted her shirt from Ryoko's grip and said, "She's resting, but we need to sit down and talk about this." Eventually everyone was assembled in the living room, and Washu stood up. 

            "Well, I did a very detailed analysis on Princess Ayeka's mind and power. Physically she's fine. You see the Jurai power is meant to protect. Kagato got Ayeka to use it to destroy and it backlashed. The result was a release of intense healing power which seemed to use Kagato's own reserves as its source."

            "What about Ayeka? Will she be all right?" Sasami asked.

            Washu bowed her head and said in a quiet voice, "Ayeka burned herself out doing Kagato's bidding. She can't use her powers anymore, and with all the brainwashing and amnesia I can't find her memories. She's gone."

            Tenchi jumped to his feet, saying something about 'there must be a way' while Sasami burst into tears and Mihoshi started sobbing. Ryoko curled up into a ball and trembled. The guardians looked depressed. "If Ayeka is unable to draw on the power of the trees, then she can't be Empress," Azaka said. Everyone shut up, with the exception of Sasami who continued to sniffle.

            "What?" Tenchi said in shock. 

            Azaka shook his head. "If Ayeka can't use the Jurai Power, then she is useless as Empress. The family rules on the grounds that they can protect their people, but now she can't do that. If her memories can't be retrieved, then it stands to reason it would be hard for her to relearn what she must to inherit, but with no power, there's no question." He looked at Kamidake. "The Emperor must be informed."

            "What will she do now?" Sasami asked, tears still wet on her cheeks. "She can't return to Jurai, and Father will probably want to kill Tenchi because Tenchi was supposed to protect her and he didn't!" Wufei could tell she was working herself up for another bout of tears. Not about to listen to the child wail again, he walked calmly over and knelt in front of her. 

            Looking her in the eye, he said, "I will take Ayeka back with me. Master Long will welcome her, I'm sure. In my world there's no lost past for her to mourn, only a future." He stood up and looked around the room at the grim faces. "You said that she can't remember anything, right? As far as this empire of yours is concerned, she might as well be dead, so let her be."

            Sasami looked ready to object, but Grandfather, also Ayeka and Sasami's half-brother Yosho, spoke up. "I think you are right, Wufei. Ayeka would be much happier without constant reminders of what she's lost. We would all also do a lot better knowing that she is happy even if she's not with us." He rested a hand on Sasami's shoulder. "I will deal with Emperor Azusa, do not worry." She sniffed once and managed a sad smile.

            Washu looked around. "Is everyone agreed?" There were scattered nods. "Very well then. Wufei, would you come with me to the lab?"


	4. Part 3

Author's Note: Ho-hum, school is in and free time is out, but I always find time to write! It can be sporadic, but I'm a busy gal. PLEASE R+R! Thank-you to those who have!

            To avoid paranoia, Washu asked Wufei if she could scan his own memories. Naturally he resisted, but Washu wasn't used to listening to the word "no." After a short bout with some metallic arms, Wufei succumbed to the scan and Washu gathered what common information she could. She also included all the information about Wufei's dimension in a file on her computer. Then there were some brief memories of Manrui, Master Long, and training on the colony. It was years worth of work compressed into a single day.

            When Wufei returned to the lab the next morning, Washu was waiting. The scientific genius held out a disk and said, "This is specially encrypted data on Ayeka and Jurai. Only you can access it, and part of it will be instructions on how to contact me if there's trouble. Her mind wasn't blank as a clean disk, mind you. There are remnants of memories, but it's like she's got amnesia all over again."

            Wufei sighed. "We dealt with t once, we'll do it again."

            Washu pointed to a wall and a black rectangle formed. "That's a gate back to your world, should be your house." Wufei picked up Ayeka from the bed and started for the door. "Oh, wait!" Washu called. He turned around again and she ran over with a small packet. "This is all the identification stuff she'll need, and keep me updated on how she does, Okay?"

            Wufei nodded and marched through the gate and into the garden. He took a deep breath and smiled a bit. He was home. Ayeka was still fast asleep, and he needed to get her to her room for things to seem normal. Thankfully it was still night time, and the colony's lighting was reduced to a faint glow. "Welcome home, Ayeka."

            Ayeka spent the next few days sleeping. Wufei studied the disk Washu had given him and marveled at its secrets. He had taken a look through the package Washu gave him and found everything he'd need to establish Ayeka in the colony. A search proved she even had a file with the Peventers. Her occupation was left blank, as was her current residence. Wufei took the liberty of filling that all in, and listed her occupation as 'student.'

            When she finally did wake up, Manrui sent for Wufei immediately. "What is it?" he demanded as he came in. Manrui got to her feet and had a strange look on her face. Ayeka was facing Manrui, but turned as Wufei came in. A smile leapt to her face and she suddenly appeared in front of him and threw her arms around his neck. 

            "Wufei!" she whispered against his chest, her voice full of heartfelt relief.

            "She woke up an asked for you," Manrui said with a shrug. Then she plastered a big smile on her face and slunk out the door. "Bye," she shut the door leaving Wufei alone with Ayeka.

            He reached up and detached Ayeka's arms from around his neck and she looked up at him with shining red eyes. "I woke up and the first thing I thought of was you! It's strange, there's all these people and places and names in my head, but I'm not sure which is mine."

            Wufei smirked. "You are Ayeka Jurai, a student of Master Long. Right now, we should be thinking about getting some exercise, that concussion knocked you out for a while."

            She blinked and backed up a few steps. "Yes, that sounds right. Oh dear, I don't remember very much. Everything is a bit confusing." Ayeka left the room and started to walk down the hall.

            "Ayeka, where are you going?"

            She turned around and looked back down the hall. "Um…"

            Wufei pointed in the opposite direction. "This way." She nodded and joined him. From that moment on, Wufei and Manrui practically walked Ayeka through the next couple of weeks. Finally Ayeka seemed to get a routine down and things acquired an air of normalcy. The exception to the norm was that Ayeka and Wufei continued to spend a lot of time together practicing. She had maintained her mastery of fighting, and the matches between her and Wufei acquired an audience. She also taught Wufei some of the Juraian sword style.

            One day, they were inside alone practicing sword work. Wufei jumped up and brought his sword across his body and down as he fell. Ayeka sighed. "No, your sword is supposed to be up more." She walked over and repositioned the sword in Wufei's hands. He swung it tried returning to that position. It was an awkward one, and he tipped it slightly. Ayeka reached around and put her hands over his. "The problem is your hands. Try keeping this one a bit higher…yeah. Now do it."

            Wufei tried it again and kept the angle. "Got it," he said in triumph. Ayeka looked at the ceiling and golf clapped. He glared at her and she sighed.

            "That look of yours doesn't work on me. Maybe if your eyes were red like mine it would help, but I'd get used to it eventually." She picked up her own sword. "Now try that move against me."

            Wufei backed up a few steps, and jumped. Ayeka watched and it was like he was moving in slow motion, giving her plenty of time to move out of the way and face him anew. He stood up and swung wide. Ayeka frowned. Usually she had a problem keeping up, but suddenly it seemed all too easy. Wufei turned and tried to strike at her again.

            "How do you move so fast!" he said. Ayeka shrugged. 

            "Maybe you're being a little slower today. You're getting old, Wufei!" He attacked in earnest and the surreal slowness of the fight dropped away. Ayeka rushed to keep up her defense. He knocked the sword from her hand and pointed the tip at her throat. 

            "You were saying?" he said. Ayeka looked him right in the eye.

            "I said you're getting old. How old are you now, Wufei? Twenty? Isn't it about time you went out, got a job, and stopped wasting time with this hobby." She flicked the point of his sword away and picked up hers.

            Wufei didn't move. "This isn't a hobby. A warrior must stay strong."

            Ayeka clutched the sword hilt and said quietly, "To fight? Who will you fight? There's peace, remember?" She spun around and Wufei saw hatred in her eyes. "No more battles, Wufei!" 

            He slid his sword into its scabbard. "No, there won't be any more battles." As he headed for the door, Wufei noticed that Ayeka hadn't budged from her spot in the room. "Ayeka?"

            She didn't answer for a moment, then she said quietly, "I have this hazy memory of a battle, a fierce one. Maybe it was the one I lost my family in, I don't know, but the thought of another war scares me." She started to tremble. "It scares me to death, and I'm not sure why!"

            Wufei wasn't really conscious of his actions as he walked across the floor, because it seemed to him that one minute they were across the room and the next he was holding Ayeka in his arms. "There won't be any more wars, or battles. No weapons exist on Earth or in the colonies, we're perfectly safe." He said it quietly, but firmly, into her ear. Ayeka stopped shaking and leaned against him. For a moment they just stood there, enjoying each other's strength and the simple pleasure of human contact.

            Then someone at the door cleared his throat and  they jumped apart as if someone had pricked them with needles. A young man with blond hair stood in the doorway. His kind, blue-green eyes shimmered. "Excuse me, but could I speak to you, Wufei?"

            Ayeka slid her sword into its sheath and headed for the door. The stranger didn't just let her by, though. He smiled and said, "I'm Quatre Raberba Winner, it's a pleasure to meet you miss…?"

            She smiled back and bowed slightly. "Ayeka Jurai. I will take my leave now, Mr. Winner." With that, she turned down the hall and out of sight. 

            Quatre waited for Wufei and they started to walk down the hall. "Is she a student here?" the blond asked.

            Wufei knew Quatre wouldn't let this matter just drop. "You could say that, but right now she's busy educating the rest of us in her particular style of sword fighting. She can put me in the dirt in three out of five bouts." Quatre blinked.

            "Really? I never thought I'd hear you admit that."

            "Why?"

            Quatre smiled. "It's just the way you act, and you're always referring to women as weak by nature." They got to Wufei's rooms and closed the door for privacy. "I found the place you wanted, it's on a colony in the L1 colony cluster. There's no martial arts schools on the whole colony, and the building itself is big enough without the added grounds." He took some pictures out of a pocket and handed them to Wufei.

            Wufei sat down and set the pictures out on the table. They were of a moderately sized building, about six stories, with a large garden area around it. It was rather plain, but perfect otherwise. Quatre took out a miniature computer and called up some blue prints. "There's plenty of large rooms that can be turned into studios. The window lighting is pretty good, but some rooms could use new lighting."

            It was better than Wufei had hoped for, but he should have known that Quatre would bring him only the best. "This is perfect, thanks," Wufei said. Quatre smiled.

            "No problem! I just don't know how you can plan to pay for this, it's what you asked me to find, but… It's prime real-estate and that stuff _costs_." Wufei looked at Quatre. In other words, Quatre wanted to help out.

            Wufei looked at the pictures again. "I can take care of it, where's the contact information?" He could have held out and asked about a cheaper option, but that comment Ayeka made about getting older had actually scared him. He wasn't just some straight-shooter teen anymore. Wufei had to make his own way, he had no plans of hanging around this place like some of Master Long's other students. 

            Then Quatre took out some other pictures and held them out. Wufei looked at them and frowned. "What's all this?" he asked. 

            Quatre smiled. "They're houses nearby that are available. You can't plan to _live_ in that place, can you?" He left, but Wufei understood what his friend had really meant. "_No self-respecting woman would marry a guy who lived in a martial arts school. She would need a home to raise the kids in without bumping into students all the time."_ The Wu-man considered himself warned, but her had no plans for a family. Unlike Quatre with his big family, Wufei felt no inclination whatsoever to marry. A picture of Ayeka formed in his mind. 

            Wufei tossed the house pictures onto the table and left for dinner. He hoped the thought of Ayeka had been a momentary thing, just a fleeting possibility. After supper her went to bed, his mind still trying to ignore the picture of Ayeka he'd drawn. It was Ayeka standing in a simply furnished living room, correcting a little Wufei's stance as he tried a guard position. He fell asleep with a hint of a smile on his lips.


	5. Part 4 It's more fun than calculus

Author's Note: Hiyo! Well, school has officially begun, and on the first night, I've forgotten my math book. Go figure! Anyway, I decided that to make myself feel better, I'd write. You got lucky!

            Ayeka went into the garden and set her sword down gently. She then proceeded to warm up and stretch. After an hour of this activity, she began to get a little curious. Where was Wufei? She abandoned her exercises and went searching. Was it because she'd been weak? What in the name of the trees had made her open up to him like that? He was known for his lack of respect of women, because he saw them all as weak. That is, all accept his dear departed wife, Meilan.

            It had been a day of rain on the colony, and they had finished a practice session with swords when Ayeka had felt compelled to ask why Wufei insisted on calling the Shenlong Gundam Nataku. He had answered her coolly, but underneath that calm she had read him as clearly as any book. Wufei felt sad and a bit guilty about his young wife's death, they'd been little more than children, but he'd ended up respecting her. He'd taken up the fight in her name. It was then that Ayeka realized Wufei had a heart.

            Ayeka found Manrui practicing her painting skills. "Manrui, do you know where Wufei is?"

            Manrui blinked. "Didn't he tell you? Wufei bought a school on colony N0354. He left yesterday evening while you…were…out. Hmm…" She put her brush in the water jar and got to her feet. She marched out of the room, grabbing Ayeka's shirt in one hand as she growled, "Come with me."

            They went to Master Long's meditation room, really more of an office, and Manrui put her hands on her hips and glared down at the little man. "Did Wufei leave an address?"

            Master Long saw a frowning Ayeka behind Manrui and sighed. "Yes, let me write it down for you. I trust you plan on leaving soon?"

            Catching on to her friend's plan, Ayeka smiled and nodded. "He was still learning Juraian sword work, and is not ready to go teaching." As they left with their knew information, Master Long looked out the window at the garden.

            "Wufei, your actions betray you. Perhaps if you had told her I could have given her the wrong address." He looked at the photos on his desk. Two stood out from the rest, one of Wufei and Ayeka in midair during a match, the other was of Meilan. "I do hope you don't hide behind your grief, because Shenlong knows when its master has grown weak."

            "This place is huge!" Manrui said. They had been dropped off in front of Wufei's new school and were fairly impressed. It was rather tasteful as large buildings went, and the number of people coming in and out was impressive for a school that was only a couple weeks old. Getting away form the colony and to Wufei had been harder than either woman had realized. Manrui had said they should take the Gundam, but Wufei had brought it with him. Where he'd stashed it was anyone's guess.

            Ayeka picked up her relatively small duffel bag and headed for the door. "Come on, we aren't getting any closer just by standing here," she said. Manrui picked up her bag and ran after her friend into the school. A few people gave them weird looks as they marched through. Ayeka looked around the first of the first floor studios and said, "Next floor."

            Manrui paused and said, "Wait a minute, how can we know he's not here? We didn't even look—"

            Ayeka turned around and smiled. "He's not down here, trust me on this. I've worked with him enough that I can sense when he's nearby. Maybe it's his lack of sound…" Manrui shook her head in confusion and followed Ayeka upstairs.

            They left that one and headed up again. They were on their way to the top floor when a young man, obviously a student, stopped them. "I'm sorry, only personal students are allowed past this point," he said. Ayeka and Manrui traded looks. 

            Manrui smiled through her teeth at the guy and said, "Then Tell Wufei his beloved cousin has come to visit." The boy didn't budge. "MOVE!" He flinched and turned around. He opened the door and closed it. Ayeka sighed. 

            "I never knew you were cousins," she said in a resigned tone. Manrui patted Ayeka's shoulder and hid a smile.

            "Don't blame yourself, it's not something I'd be proud of if it were true." Ayeka stared. "What? We had to get in." Besides, Meilan added mentally, I'm Meilan's cousin, therefore his by marriage. 

            The young man came out and opened the door. "You may enter." He bowed respectively as they passed and closed the door behind them. Wufei's private training floor was set up for intense training, and Manrui eyed the area with interest. 

            "He's over here, I can hear him," Ayeka said, going left. Manrui just followed. They found Wufei instructing a young boy, perhaps eight years old, in a room lined with weapons on the walls. Ayeka could tell it was meant for show, but they were mostly quite serviceable. Wufei didn't bother to turn to see who it was, his student sure seem interested, though.

            "Hello, Ayeka, Manrui." Now he turned around, his eyes hard. "How nice for you to visit. Master Long?"

            "He's doing well," Ayeka said. Manrui gave Ayeka a look out of the corner of her eye. Wufei had meant that it was Master Long who told them where he was. Ayeka was being crafty, and the message was clear. You, me, alone, right now.

            Wufei refused to take the hint. "I'm with a student right now, so you can go ahead to the house and I'll meet you later." Ayeka looked ready to turn into stone her face was so neutral, so Manrui grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her out of the room.

            "I can't believe him! That stiff, snot-nosed, acorn-assed—"

            Manrui put a hand over Ayeka's. "Cool it! I've never heard you talk like this before. Even your temper tantrums in the past have been polite, what's with the change?"

            Ayeka sighed and Manrui took her hand away. Red eyes looked up at the colony walls. "I don't know what's come over me. I just have this horrible fear that those I care for will leave me to fight. It's one of those hazy memories I have of my life before Master Long took me in." Manrui rested a comforting hand on Ayeka's shoulder.

            "Don't worry, this is one fish we won't let get away." Ayeka smiled a bit, amused by the comparison. At the same time, Manrui was pondering what possible excuses she could make to have to leave the two alone. The list was brief, until fate delivered a pleasant surprise. Manrui looked ahead on the sidewalk and said, "Isn't that Relena Darlian?"

            Indeed, the former Queen of the Earth Sphere was taking a casual stroll along the road. Manrui and Ayeka smiled. "Hello, Foreign Minister Darlian," Manrui said. "I suppose you're going to visit Wufei? Don't waste your time, he doesn't even have a moment for his own kin."

            Relena blinked in surprise. "You know Wufei?"

            Manrui grinned. "Very well, actually. Ayeka, why don't you go ahead and take our bags to his house while I escort Miss Darlian here and explain."

            Ayeka shrugged. "All right, but I'll expect you shortly." She walked off and Manrui released her bruising grip on Relena's shoulder. 

            "What was that all about?" Relena asked.

            Manrui sighed. "Wufei is so thick headed that he can't see what's right in front of him. He never even told her he was leaving to start his own school, just left her waiting in the garden for him the next day. We just showed up and he told us to get out."

            Relena nodded sadly. "I know what you mean, these Gundam pilots can be an odd bunch. The only ones open enough to admit their feelings are taken, Hilde made Duo a father twice over." She smiled at her memories of the little children playing. 

            Manrui looked down the road and asked, "Could I stay with you tonight? I really don't want to get in the way when Wufei comes home. I'll call in a little while to let Ayeka know." Relena smiled.

            "You are a good friend, what's your name?" They started back the way Relena had come. 

            "Manrui Long…"


	6. Part 5 It's much better than calculus

Author's Note: Why hello! This has become one of my ways to vent at the end of the school day. (Sorry!) I will keep it brief, though. I hate to say it, but we're near the end! I am now accepting ideas for a new fic, so sock 'em to me! (Oh yeah, disregard Endless Waltz if you've seen it, this takes a few things from it, but not much.) Arigato!

            "Hmm," Wufei said as her came in the door. Usually he could smell Manrui's favorite perfume from the other side of the garden, but there was barely a trace. Had they stopped by and then given up? No, that was wishful thinking. They'd be back. He noticed the phone's message light was blinking at him and he pushed it. Manrui appeared with a nice hotel room behind her. 

            "Hi! I just wanted you two to know that I'm planning to stay with an friend for a while, I can pick my stuff up tomorrow. Bye now!" Wufei frowned. Just Manrui? Then that meant…

            "Wufei? I thought you might be Manrui," Ayeka said as she came into the room. Wufei arched an eyebrow.

            "So you didn't come here to see me? Here I thought there was something important that couldn't be settled over the phone." His bland tone and expression made Ayeka's temper quick to rise. Well, quicker.

            Her red eyes flashed. "There are some things that can't be settled over the phone, including the way you failed to inform me that you were leaving."

            Wufei took off his outer layer and sat on the couch. Unlike his master's home, Wufei seemed to have decorated with a more modern style. Stranger still, was how he looked perfectly comfortable in it. Ayeka couldn't help but give his body a quick glance. Nice muscle tone, strong bone structure and a face any sculptor would be proud of. He deserved to be carved in marble.

            Then she chided herself for her thinking such things for a man whose heart seemed to pump liquid ice and put her hands on her hips. "Well? Don't you have anything to say for yourself?"

            He looked at her and closed his eyes. "I don't believe you have any right to tell me what I can or can't do, Onna." Ayeka didn't hesitate, in a very un-princess like display she gave him a slap.

            Wufei became fully alert instantly. He had a tough time trying not to stare at the flushed woman in front of him. Her hand was still in the air, paused to come down on the opposite cheek. "Don't call me that. I'm the one teaching you sword fighting, and therefore I'm due some respect. Such as informing me when you decide to discontinue the study so I don't find myself waiting for over an hour."

            He had never expected her to hit him. With her strictly pacifist views, she'd only ever struck at someone during practice or at one of the few competitions Manrui got her to enter. Wufei got to his feet. Because she'd been standing right in front of him, their bodies were now brushing against each other as Wufei glared down at her with hard eyes. Ayeka did see a hint of wonder in them as well.

            Ayeka's hands dropped from her hips to hang by her sides so she could concentrate on the staring contest. Then Wufei took a breath and said, "Very well, Ayeka. I guess from now on you'll be Ayeka instead of just 'onna' with a capital 'O.'"

            She felt her anger ebb and, as it went away other things came to her attention. Like how close she was to Wufei. He seemed to see the change in her mood in her eyes and he felt his own tension drain. As they became more and more aware of each other's proximity over the following moments, a slight blush started to creep into Ayeka's cheeks that had nothing to do with anger. 

            What came next was just what seemed natural. Wufei's lips came down as Ayeka lifted hers up and they met halfway. Her arms slowly came up to grip his shoulders as Wufei reached out and pulled her closer. It was quite a beautiful sight, and with the couch right there and no company expected, your imagination can fill in the rest.

            Washu stopped typing and sighed. Last week Wufei had informed her that Ayeka was doing just fine and could now handle herself. He then cared to mention that he'd moved into a completely different colony cluster earlier and wasn't planning on seeing the princess again. The terseness of the message led Washu to believe there had been some kind of confrontation or friction that had made Wufei leave, but she had no way of knowing. Then she got one of her well-meaning ideas and started typing with renewed vigor. Yes, maybe she'd pay Ayeka a visit.

            Fate would have it that Washu arrived just outside Master Long's home. She waltzed right into the garden and didn't seem to notice she'd interrupted a training session. "Hi! Oh now isn't this nice. Could any of you tell me where to find Ayeka?"

            Master Long came forward and said quietly, "Miss Ayeka has left to go to colony N0354. We aren't expecting her back any time soon."

            Washu blinked. "Isn't that Wufei's new…" Master Long was nodding. Washu's face broke into a wide grin. "Well then, I'll be on my way! Nice meeting you!" She turned and marched out to her portal. "To N0354!"

            Wufei woke up and yawned. He looked around and noticed he wasn't in his bed, and there were sounds coming from his kitchen! The initial disorientation passed as he remembered _why_ he was lying on the couch with just a blanket over him. Wufei sat up and looked around for his clothes.

            A few minutes later he walked into the kitchen, and paused. Ayeka was playing around with something on a frying pan and there was a thin layer of flour on the counter next to her elbow. She picked up the handle of the pan and tossed the pancake onto a stack with the ease of long practice. Wufei came up behind her. "Good-morning," she said. He paused. How did she know he was there?

            She set the frying pan aside and turned around to face him. Wufei reached up to brush some flour off her cheek. "I find that flour becomes you, Ayeka," he said. She smiled and he gave her a quick kiss.

            Ayeka turned back to the stove and turned it off. "How about some syrup?" she asked. Wufei went to the fridge and winced. 

            "I haven't done much shopping, yet…" he said.

            She appeared by his side at the fridge. "Hmm, this will do!" Ayeka grabbed some butter and went to get out some plates and the like. Soon they were sitting at the table, quietly stuffing their faces with buttered pancakes. Wufei stretched when he finished and picked up his plate. He dumped it in the sink and Ayeka joined him. They split the task of cleaning up the considerable mess Ayeka had made when the flour had allegedly "attacked" her.

            Just as they were finishing up, there was a knock. Wufei frowned. "Who knocks anymore?" Ayeka said. 

            Wufei went through the living room to the front door and opened it. A girl with pink hair almost to her feet smiled up at him. "Hello! I thought I'd come and see how you were doing!" 

            "Who is it?" Ayeka asked, coming into the living room. Washu looked past Wufei at the former princess and ran in. 

            "You must be Ayeka!" she said. Ayeka nodded. Washu gave her old friend a hug and stepped back with a suddenly serious look on her face and walked around Ayeka as if doing a careful inspection. "Hmm…" she said. Then she looked at Wufei and said, "You've chosen well! Now let's see…here!"

            Washu tossed an object at Ayeka. The young woman caught it and opened her hand to look at it. The strangely shaped object was a rather large seed. "I think you'll need to plant this when you find yourself a good enough house," Washu said with a wink.

            Wufei finally got around to closing the door and came over. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

            Washu looked up at him. "Oh please, can't an old friend stop by to say hi? Anyway, I wanted to meet this lady you write to me about." Ayeka looked at Wufei in confusion.

            The pink-hared genius bowed and said, "I must depart, see ya!" She ducked out the door, leaving Ayeka standing with Wufei like a stunned idiot. 

            "Umm, she's a friend?" Ayeka said after a while. 

            Wufei sighed. "Yeah, she's a bit of a science genius." Ayeka nodded. "What did she give you?"

            Ayeka held out her hand. "It looks like a seed, but it's awfully large for anything I know of." She tossed it to him and Wufei caught it.

            "Hmm," he said, eyeing it. Then there was another knock on the door, this one an insistent banging. Frowning, he went to the door and opened it.

            Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Duo marched in and surrounded Wufei as if they were going to herd him out the door. Heero held out a piece of paper and Wufei took it. He gave the guys another look before reading it. Then he turned to Heero. "You've checked this out?"

            Heero nodded sternly, his Prussian blue eyes grim. "There's no doubting it. We found signs of the factory's existence a week ago, but they seemed to have found no outlet for their stock until recently. Originally we thought there'd be plenty of time, but this fire has found a new fuel."

            Wufei looked at the paper again. "I guess you need the Shenlong to do this, right?" he said.

            Trowa nodded, his face half in shadow from his hair just as always. "We sent our Gundams into the sun just before the last big fire. This could be as hard a fight to put down as the one on X18999, but it's on Earth."

            Wufei crumpled the paper and reached back to open the door. He held it open and said, "I'll join you in a minute." The others walked out, even Duo and Quatre were silent. Wufei shut the door and looked up to see Ayeka looking at him.

            "You're not going to fight, right?" she said. 

            He walked past her and started up the stairs. "I have to, it's so others don't."

            She was at his side as quickly as if she'd just materialized there. Horror was in her eyes and she rested a hand on his arm. "No! You can't!"

            Wufei used the arm she was holding to throw her against the wall. She hit it hard and fell to the floor, unconscious. He picked her up and said, "Maybe if you still had your memory you could have understood and joined the fight, but you're too fragile. Despite all of your strength, history has proved that even the strong minds can be shattered. Please, Ayeka, stay safe so I have something to come back to."

            He took her upstairs and placed her on his bed. Then he set the lock system and airtight metal sheeting slid out form the windowsill and covered the window to the bedroom. He then locked the door. She wasn't going to get hurt, because she wasn't going to follow him and no one could get it.

            Ayeka came to and moaned. Her head was pounding and bruised. Why had Wufei attacked her like that? Then she saw the covered window and leapt for the door. It was locked tight. She banged at it with her fists and kicked it and did everything she could to no avail. Why had he done this? Ayeka pictured him leaving, sword in hand. For a second, another picture flashed. It was another young man, with a sword and dark hair, but the whole scene had been off. The clothes and devastation weren't anything she recognized.

            She felt something pulse in her pocket. Ayeka reached in and took out the seed. It was glowing. Acting on a hunch, she put it on the door. There was a click and she tried the knob. It opened. She didn't hesitate any more. Glancing at the clock she guessed she'd been out for several hours, but there was still time. Ayeka ran into the guest room she had taken and opened her bag.

            One of the things that fell to the bed when she dumped it out, was the strange wooden headdress Manrui had said belonged to her. It was some kind of family heirloom. Ayeka saw it glowed like the seed. She grabbed it.

            OOOO! Cliffhanger! Tune in next time for the conclusion (It is hoped) of Altron and Jurai! 


	7. Part 6: The Final Battle

Author's Note: Bwahaha! It's the final keystroke for Altron and Jurai. Yikes! Sorry, but something happened to my dear chapter and only part of it uploaded and that part was in only 2 paragraphs! Hopefully it worked out this time, if not, try, try, again. 

            A note to my reviewers: Arigato!

            Wufei sighed and stared out at the stars. The shuttle they were trying to smuggle in was slow, and it was making him nervous that Ayeka would find some way to follow him. He sighed again.

            Quatre watched Wufei and couldn't help but smile. He knew what was bothering his friend, he who had been asked to walk five of his twenty-something sisters down the aisle. It had to be that woman he'd seen at Wufei's new place. Sadly, there hadn't been time to share pleasantries, but she seemed quite the mystery. Not once had Wufei mentioned a lady friend. Trowa came over to Quatre's seat and looked at Wufei. "What's with him?"

            The platinum blond sat back and said quietly, "Our dear Wufei is in love." Trowa looked honestly stunned. 

            "You can't be serious," Trowa said, looking back at Wufei as the young man stared out the window. 

            Quatre's eyes were shining, somewhat excited. "You know what this means? It means Relena and Heero actually have a chance."

            Trowa was thinking about something else, though. "Is it that girl we saw at Wufei's?" He was picking up his memories of their arrival and could picture a rather tall and slender young woman with purple hair and…dark eyes. "I wonder what she's like. Knowing Wufei she has to be strong, but then I'm amazed she didn't come with us."

            "Maybe he wouldn't let her," Heero said from behind them. They looked up and saw his dark eyes looking down at them. "We'll be arriving soon, suit up." The Gundam pilots went in back to put on their uniforms with the exception of Wufei who would be hiding in the Shenlong. While back there, Quatre shared the news with Duo.

            He blinked in shock. "No kidding, ha! I never would've guessed Wufei would fall for someone without having them trip him." Quatre laughed, the other two snickered silently. Duo sighed and strapped the gun to his side. "I just wish I didn't have to worry Hilde like this."

            Heero paused in his preparation, but other than that didn't seem to have heard. "Ready?" he asked. The others nodded. "Wufei!" he shouted. "We're ready to go!" Up in front, Wufei was making his way to the cockpit and disengaging the autopilot. He looked at the colony looming up in front of him like the skeleton of a dead moon and checked his clearance codes before sending them in.

            "This is shuttle 6 from L1. We had some delays, but have the parts for the new Vegas…" 

            Ayeka set foot on the colony and looked around. Her shoulders slumped slightly. Wufei wasn't here yet. The mumble of other people behind her reminded her to keep moving and she picked up her briefcase. Her family heirloom was quite useful. She'd put it on and a ticket and briefcase had appeared with a uniform. She was the very picture of an intelligence officer, and had been secured passage on the new shuttle. It had gone faster than she expected because she'd beaten Wufei here. Well, where to now?

            For a while she followed the flow, then she found herself in a tall building with a bunch of people dressed like her. Someone spotted her and ran over. The young man saluted. Ayeka mirrored him. He looked straight ahead as he said, "Commander Jurai, I have been told to show you to the office. Please follow me." She eventually ended up by herself in a private office. There was only the bare essentials in it, no art or anything.

            Ayeka sat down and then wondered exactly what else had been mysteriously arranged for her. She decided to bide her time, whatever this new asset of hers was up to, it seemed to know what it was doing. There was a knock and a man with a plumed hat that looked rather like a fez came in. He was old, well over sixty, and there was something about him she didn't like. 

            He smiled and bowed slightly to her. "I understand you uncovered the leak in our security, very sharp for someone so new to your job. However, I'm here to invite you to a gathering of our troops before we send them out." Ayeka stood, beginning to catch on.

            "Shall we go now?" she asked.

            Dekim Barton, the head of the Barton foundation, nodded. "This way." 

            They went down several floors and Ayeka became a little nervous. How long would this illusion last? If it wore off while she was in a room of soldiers, she would be in trouble. But first, they made a stop at a fairly elegant room with a large desk and swivel chair.

            Dekim bowed to the chair and Ayeka copied him. "Miss Mariemaia, the men are assembled," he said. Ayeka straightened and almost gasped. The leader, Mariemaia, was a child! She looked about seven, and had bright red hair and amazingly blue eyes. Her small body in its uniform looked out of place. Ayeka had the amazing urge to put those red locks in pigtails and telling her to go out and play.

            Mariemaia looked up at Ayeka somewhat suspiciously and said, "Who is this?"

            Dekim said, "This is Commander Ayeka Jurai, from intelligence." The girl's eyes flashed.

            "It is an honor to meet you, Ma'am," Ayeka said. This seemed to satisfy the girl and she walked to the elevator. Ayeka and Dekim followed.

            Heero, Quatre, Trowa and Duo felt horrible. Not only had they gotten caught, but Wufei and the Shenlong had been cornered. It was as if they had been expected, and now they were being dragged to the front of an assembly of the brat brigade. Each was under the control of two guards, but as they were led up the steps, one fell back so as not to clutter it. A small group was already there, consisting of about five people.

            They kept their heads low, trying to come up with creative escape plans. "Here we have the Gundam pilots! The worst enemies you could bare to have because they call themselves your friends at whim." The was the sound of a gun being prepped for firing. Wufei looked up and his eyes met the cold ones of the geezer holding the weapon. Just as Wufei prepared to fight back, there was a shout.

            "Stop!" Everyone turned, startled to have their attention turned from the impending execution. A young woman with nerdy glasses and a uniform with hopeless brown hair was coming forward. Dekim frowned.

            "Just what do you think you're doing?" he said. Dekim aimed at Wufei again and scowled. "They must be eliminated!"

            There was no time to react, Dekim pulled the trigger. The bullet never hit, it bounced away, as if Wufei were made of bullet-proof glass. A stunned silence filled the room until a young voice cried out, "I knew you were a spy!" Eyes turned to Mariemaia, who was glaring at an exotic young woman wearing the strangest clothes they'd ever seen. Her purple hair was incredibly long and her red eyes were filled with anger. She had one hand extended towards Wufei. Somehow, that nerdy thing had become this warrior. Battle marks were on her cheeks and her clothes had a strange white glow.

            Everyone was shocked, except for Wufei. He looked at her and said, "Ayeka! When did you get your powers back?"

            Dekim turned and said, "What powers? What are you talking abou—" He didn't get to finish that sentence because Ayeka's hand suddenly appeared on his throat. 

            She had a dead serious look on her face, and she spoke in an intense, quiet voice. "You play head games almost as well as your master did. Do you know why Kagato didn't come to help you as promised? That was never the plan. It was to be him on the throne with me by his side so that he could rule both dimensions, but Wufei killed him."

            The other Gundam pilots turned to Wufei, who kept his eyes on Ayeka as she squeezed the life out of Dekim Barton. His eyes bulged and she threw him across the stage and he lay still. Mariemaia pulled out a gun and aimed at Ayeka. "I-I'll shoot!" she said, her little hands trembling.

            Ayeka held out her hands and a green wall of light appeared. "Shoot all you want, but it won't get through. It will reflect off this shield and might hit you, so I don't recommend it." Mariemaia didn't move for a moment, then she frowned in concentration and fired a shot.

            The bullet did reflect off, but it didn't hit Mariemaia. Becoming more confident, she got off a few more rounds before the inevitable happened. One bullet hit dead on and went back the way it had come. Mariemaia's eyes went wide and she fell back, her shirt bloody. Wufei dashed over and caught the girl as she fell. Ayeka turned to the stunned troops, who looked like they wanted to wake up from this nightmare, and said, "Only the weak have to continually exhibit their strength. In a war there is only weak people! It takes strength to live peacefully because it means you must find other solutions! _This_, and the lesson that war will only breed resentment, death, and destruction, are your Excellency's ideals! This is not it!"

            The soldiers left holding the other four pilots let go as if hypnotized. Some in the crowd were whispering and the strict lines were beginning to blur. The pilots came forward and they encircled Wufei. Ayeka knelt beside him and asked, "Is she Okay?"

            Wufei nodded. "It didn't hit any vital organs, but she's bleeding heavily." He looked at Ayeka with hard eyes. "When did you get your memory back?"

            She tapped her forehead and he saw her headdress. "This thing stored a lot of who I am. I think I even uncovered some of my ancestors' memories today." Ayeka's battle gear vanished and became her normal clothes. She ripped the bottom of her shirt off and pressed it against the wound. "Let's get her to a hospital, this nonsense is over."

~Epilogue~

            "Mom!" Mariemaia called. Ayeka stuck her head out the window and looked down. Her adoptive teen daughter, Mariemaia held up a brown paper package. "This is for you!"

            Ayeka sighed. "Bring it up!" Ducking back in, she looked at the mess around her. Who'd have thought a child of Heero and Relena could have so much energy? Odin was mischievous and loved to play with everything if not carefully watched. Sadly Ayeka hadn't been monitoring his every movement and he'd gotten into the boxes of things she'd managed to put away when Antu was born. 

            Someone came in and she said, "You can leave it wherever you find the space." 

            "What?" Ayeka winced and turned around. It was Wufei holding Antu in his arms. Wufei looked at the six-year-old in his arms and back at Ayeka. "Didn't you put this all away so he couldn't touch it?"

            She sighed and said, "No, I just thought you were Mariemaia with that delivery for me. How did it go?"

            Antu smiled and said, "I hit Dad really hard!" The combination of black hair and red eyes was a little eerie on a child, but Antu's peers hadn't noticed just yet. Still, Ayeka found him absolutely adorable.

            She smiled and said, "I know! Isn't it fun?" Antu nodded enthusiastically. Wufei looked at the ceiling and turned around. 

            "Why don't you go downstairs and watch TV?" Wufei said as he set the boy on his feet. Antu nodded and ran off. "He's going to start flying soon…"

            Ayeka shook her head. "No, not for a while. First puberty, then we can worry about his Juraian heritage." She sat down and put a hand to her head. Wufei frowned.

            "Are you Okay?"

            She smiled a bit and stood up. Ayeka lazily draped her arms around Wufei's neck and said, "Maybe it's because our family of four is about to become a family of five…or six."

            Wufei frowned. "Or six?"

            Ayeka nuzzled his neck and said, "Washu thinks it's twins…and Antu sure didn't take this much out of me."

            Wufei kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. "Two more students, hmm…?" Ayeka chuckled and turned her face up for a quick kiss.

            "Mom—! Oops!" Mariemaia said. Wufei and Ayeka stepped apart. Mariemaia looked at the mess and set the box on the bed. "Uh, here." She turned and left, closing the door.

            Ayeka picked up the box and opened it. "What's that?" Wufei asked.

            His wife frowned. "Um…I don't know. Oh!" A blue light was coming from it and formed the shape of a young woman with light blue hair. "Tsunami?"

            The hologram smiled. "Hello, Ayeka. Washu has decided to share with us that you have your memory back. Tenchi and Ryoko are pretty well settled as the rulers of Jurai, don't worry about that, but could you perhaps visit once in a while? I want to meet my nephew! Bye!"

            Ayeka blinked, her eyes teary. "That was Sasami. Little Sasami has grown up and I missed it." Wufei sat down beside her and put an arm around her.

            "You would have missed all the fun and excitement of raising Antu if you'd stayed."

            "And I would have missed you. Maybe a little reunion is called for." Ayeka went to the door and opened it. "Children! We're going on a trip…"


	8. Part 7: Ye Gads, It Wasn't The Final Bat...

Author's Note: Well, originally I planned to have the last chapter finish it off, but people have asked for me to continue it and supply some form of greater closure. (As if defeating the bad man wasn't good enough for you!) So here you go! (I won't be adding another chapter until I have at least twenty reviews because of limits on my spare time. Sry!)

            Ayeka looked around and sighed. Jurai hadn't changed much since she left, but she'd changed. With a secret smile she rubbed her extending stomach and led little Antu through the halls. His red eyes were wide and curious about everything. Next to him was Wufei, who was doing a much better job at hiding his awe. Mariemaia felt free to gape with her jaw dragging on the floor. "The trees are huge!" she said.

            Her adoptive mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's because they are very powerful. That one is Gou, there's Sci-ni, and this one is Lunnik," Ayeka said. For a while she contented herself with acting as a tour guide, then they reached the hall to the throne room. "Behind that door, lies the Emperor."

            There were two men standing outside the door. Azaka and Kamidake, knights sworn to protect the members of the Jurai royal family. They gaped at the group strolling casually up to the door. Ayeka kept her face relatively serious and stopped only just far enough away that the doors could be opened without hitting her. "I've come to visit, not take over. Could you let us?" The knights gulped and the doors opened. 

            As Ayeka and her family passed, Kamidake looked at Azaka and said, "Tell me that wasn't who I thought it was?"

            Azaka looked grim. "Princess Ayeka is not only alive, but well, and has produced an heir on top of that. What could she be planning by showing herself after all these years?"

            Inside the throne room, the council paused to see who would dare interrupt one of their meetings with the Emperor and his wife. They didn't recognize the seemingly civilian family who came in, and the chairman stood. "You'll have to leave, this is a restricted meeting. Only council members and—"

            "Members of the Jurai royal family are allowed, too," Ayeka said. The chairman froze. He squinted at the woman holding the little boy's hand and then went pale. 

            "P-princess!" he stuttered, falling into his seat. Tenchi looked up and jumped to his feet, excitement on his face.

            "Ayeka! You came!" he said. Before he was around the table, Ryoko had materialized directly in front of Ayeka and enveloped her old rival in a hug. Ayeka noticed the former space pirate wore formal Juraian garb. 

            "Oh! Ayeka, how I've missed you!" she said. Ayeka let go of Antu's hand and embraced her friend. 

            "It's good to see you again, Ryoko," she said. She blinked back tears and took a step back. Ryoko looked a little odd at first in her new clothes, but they hadn't been chosen hastily and suited her. Tenchi came up and gave Ayeka a hug as well. "Sasami?" Ayeka asked.

            Tsunami materialized directly in front of them and smiled. "Ayeka, glad you could come. Council, you are dismissed for now, there is more pressing business to take care of." The council didn't hesitate to listen to the bidding of the goddess and left.

            Tenchi put an arm around Ryoko and said, "Sasami and Tsunami merged last year, since then it's been a little different around here."

            Ayeka looked at her little sister and smiled. Tsunami came forward calmly and gave her a hug. Then Ayeka knelt next to Antu and said, "Antu, this is your aunt, Tsunami."

            Tsunami smiled at the boy and he grinned. "You're pretty!" he said. Tsunami blushed. Then Antu looked at his mother and said, "Mommy, I need—" He was cut off by the sound of a siren. Ayeka went pale, but Tenchi and Ryoko just sighed.

            "Don't worry about it, the alarm goes off at least twice a week. The people from Etoh are rather notorious pirates and have been trying to get in for years. Lately the attacks have become more regular, but every time I get Riko out, they scamper off."

            "Riko?" Ayeka asked.

            Tenchi nodded. "My tree. Grandfather gave me the seed when you…left." There was a quiet pause, then Tenchi asked, "How did you guys get here? Washu?"

            Ayeka and Wufei traded looks. "Well, we sort of took Rio-o and Washu made the portal for us…" Wufei said.

            Tsunami blinked in surprise. "Rio-o? But I haven't felt Rio-o since…" she trailed off. "Wait, it's back! How did you revive it?"

            Ayeka shrugged. "Washu gave me the seed right before the incident with Dekim. I planted it and it grew. When we needed a ship to come visit, Rio-o transferred itself from the ground to the sky. It caused a bit of a problem with the colony, but things settled down when everyone learned it was Wufei's." She gazed up at him. "Gundam pilots are expected to have weird stuff."

            Tenchi sat down on a step and rubbed his eyes. Ryoko settled down beside him with concern written on her face. Ayeka stepped up beside Tsunami and asked quietly, "What's the problem?"

            Tsunami whispered, "The people want Tenchi to step down in my favor because he doesn't seem capable of protecting them from the attacks. They come in quickly and run off when he tries to capture them. We've searched their planet many times and can't find any reason to accuse the people there of piracy when we know they are the culprits." She looked at Wufei who was right behind Ayeka and asked them, "Will you help us?"

            "But Mom!" Mariemaia whined. Ayeka shook her head. "Why not?"

            Ayeka picked up a picture from her dresser and tossed it on the bed in front of her daughter. "That's why. I need you to stay here and protect Antu. The rest of us will be gone, leaving this place practically defenseless against a head-on attack. Until now it's been lazy damage, random. If they decide to outright attack the villa, you need to keep Antu safe." She turned and Mariemaia sighed. Her mother never backed down when she wore that face. "Understood?"

            "Yes," Mariemaia said quietly. She sat on the edge of the bed and watched her mother pick up the headdress and put it on. Now Ayeka looked like a fierce warrior, not the loving mother Mariemaia knew was Ayeka's real self. This was the face of Ayeka the martial arts master, who had been alive for longer than Mariemaia could possibly hope to see. That is, unless she got a tree. She knew how it worked, how the royal family's trees were what gave them their power. Mother and Aunt had talked about it when they didn't think Mariemaia was listening, and discussed getting a tree for Antu. Antu, Ayeka and Wufei's _real_ child. While Mariemaia had been loved and cherished by them as their own, she couldn't help but feel like there was still that invisible barrier that separated her from the rest of them, keeping her out.

            Ayeka smiled. "Don't worry, this is just a little prodding. If we end up needing more help, we'll come back and reorganize. Love you," she gave Mariemaia a kiss on the head and left. Mariemaia waited a few minutes, then headed for the center of the massive building.

            Ayeka and Wufei looked at the remains of the pirate fleet and felt depressed. They hadn't wanted to ever fight like this again. For so long they hadn't needed to fight, but their skills were as strong as ever. "Mariemaia wanted to come with us," Ayeka said. 

            Wufei nodded, not surprised. "She's a fighter, and not because of the mind bending Dekim put her through. It comes naturally to her, along with her intense will to protect." He sat back in the chair beside Ayeka's on the bridge and said, "Perhaps she deserves a tree, then she can use your powers and won't feel so inadequate."

            Ayeka frowned. "Why would she feel inadequate?"

            Wufei sighed. "I don't know, it's just that she's been a little withdrawn since we announced we were going to another planet for vacation. Could it be she doesn't feel comfortable because she's adopted?"

            "Maybe, girls her age are given to feelings of insecurity. We'll sit down and talk to her about a tree when we return." Ayeka stood and went to the long command board in front. She typed in a few things and said, "Let's go home."

            Tsunami looked up and saw a red head walking down the path. She shuddered at the memories of what happened to Sasami when she fell off that path during an attack. While the enemy wasn't anywhere near, Tsunami still felt uncomfortable. Then she saw the frustration and sorrow on Mariemaia's mind and decided the girl needed some alone time. Tsunami faded away to another part of the room.

            Mariemaia looked at the trees and felt awed. They seemed to be glowing, and the beauty and grace of each one made her want to cry. It wasn't fair that Antu should get to have a tree and not her. She was the oldest, she was supposed to get everything first. With this thought on her mind, she descended to one of the lower platforms until she found a relatively small tree. It had less foliage than the rest, and looked a little odd. Curious, she went up to it and touched its bark.

            She jumped back. "Your name is Marrin, you're…three hundred years old." Mariemaia looked at her palm. It had felt like a mild shock, nothing painful, but it had been unexpected. Now she reached out again and only felt a pleasant hum. She got closer and rested a cheek against it. It felt comforting and emotionally warm, like when her mother helped her settle down after a nightmare. 

            _It likes you, Mariemaia,_ said a voice in her head. Mariemaia jumped away form the tree and looked around.

            "Who's there?"

            _Don't worry, it's Tsunami, I'm connected to all the trees and this one seems to like you. Would you like to be its partner?_

            Mariemaia wasn't sure where to talk to, so she just said loudly, "Yes!" A glow from Marrin bleached out everything and was bright enough to make Mariemaia see spots after the glow died. She sat on the spot where Marrin used to be. "Where are you?" she asked quietly.

            _Marrin is in a special ship designed by its strength. It's in the hanger next to the spot where your parents will be coming in._

            Mariemaia dug her fingers into the damp soil left where her beloved tree had been. "Why did you do this for me? Antu is the one my parents want to have a tree."

            She got the impression of mental laughter. _Ayeka and I discussed it extensively, and since Rio-o no longer has its roots in a planet, Ayeka and Wufei will be living much longer. She asked about trees for the rest of her family so she wouldn't have to worry about outliving you._

            Mariemaia felt tears in her eyes and wiped them away. "She did care after all," she whispered. 

            _Of course she cares! What kind of question is that?_ Tsunami appeared in front of Mariemaia where Marrin had been. The goddess looked rather indignant and the picture made the teen girl want to laugh. "Ayeka loves you as much as our mother loved us! Then again, maybe not as much, but consider that a good thing." Mariemaia was somewhat confused by this.

            Then Mariemaia remembered something. "Oh no! Antu! I have to find him!" she said, jumping to her feet. 

            As she ran off, Tsunami smiled. Ayeka and Wufei would have a surprise waiting for them when they got home. Should Tsunami warn Mariemaia now or later that her feet were a few inches off the ground?


	9. Part 8: A New Beginning

Author's Note: It happened--I got a twentieth review! It feels odd to revisit a story after so long, but I will abide by my promises. Even if it took me a while to get my act together to actually get this chapter done, it's posted. Since I had believed the story happily ended before, this will be the first of a few chapters because I can't just start a new plot arc and then not TRY to follow through. Enjoy.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Ayeka hit the 'end' button on Tenchi and Ryoko's letter and tossed it onto the large command panel in front of her. This was month two of the couple's abdication from Jurai and Ayeka had arranged for them to go to Earth without a fuss. It was still early for everyone to have gotten the news that Emperor Tenchi had stepped down to allow the miraculously reappearing former Crown Princess to take over. Responses were coming in by the trilobyte. Nobles from around the galaxies were sending many skeptical warnings that they would be returning to the home planet of their empire in order to 'pay homage' to their new Empress and Emperor. In reality they were just coming to see if it was really THE Ayeka or another Kagato-like character. They were also insatiably curious about their new Emperor.

It had been a hard decision from a political point of view whether Wufei would take up the role as Emperor or just Prince Consort. Warrior and general he may be, Juraian courtesan he was not. Tsunami had added her two bits and when all was said and done, Ayeka and Wufei were happy with the arrangement. The real test would be proving to the empire that Wufei was powerful enough on his own to be worthy of the title of Emperor. This was Ayeka's current primary concern.

_After all these years of training together, or him training me, I'm going to have to teach him in a few months what took me decades. This isn't going to be easy._ Ayeka sat back in her rapidly growing thrown and let the sound of Rio-o's waters sooth her. Upon becoming the confirmed ruler of the empire by Tsunami, she had found her tree's aura strengthened by an assimilation of her father's own tree. It was a procedure only possible to the goddess of Jurai herself, and it had taken Ayeka hours of intense meditation to adjust to the power and knowledge foisted upon her. Since the assimilation only worked from parent to child, Tenchi had been without this resource.

A pair of phantom hands settled on her shoulders and began a slow massage. Her eyelids fluttered. _Thank you, Wufei..._

She heard a mental laugh. _I may not be able to harness Tenchi's powers, but I'm certainly more than capapble of handling these new mental disciplines._ Ayeka had to admit, Wufei's unusual skill and strength for the lesser-used subtle Juraian powers was a grain of hope. Wufei had taken a seed from Rio-o grown just for him upon becoming Emperor and planted his own tree. His ship was by no means as big as Ayeka's, but neither was it as small as Mariemaia's. He was currently out scouting the territories in a few of the lesser-frequented sectors of space to hide the fact that he was learning the skills necessary to master the control and direction of a Juraian ship. It was difficult for Wufei--so long a master--to become a fledgling. This meant he was lightyears away, but he was still able to sense Ayeka's distress and use his powers to mimic a pair of hands. The closest case to his methods Ayeka had ever heard of was an attempt to strangle someone, and his invisible massages were a skill Ayeka had not been able to learn. She dared to say it was an aspect of Wufei she loved and hated.

_Are you going to torture me or tell me you're coming home soon?_ She asked.

_I haven't finished out here yet, but I will soon. How are Antu and Mariemaia doing?_

_Antu fell into the lake...again. Ever since Mariemaia showed us she could walk on the surface he's been trying to imitate her. Hana got him out quickly, but we're going to have to explain he can't do that yet. _She paused and said hesitantly, _Mariemaia almost killed her instructor this morning while they were sparring._

There was no hesitation in Wufei's response. _What did she do? I know Azaka is a seasoned knight, she shouldn't have been able to get through so easily._

_It's something better left for a more intimate conversation._

_I see. I'll come home immediately then._ Ayeka felt him pull back from her mind and opened her eyes to stare into space. Wufei had been the first to point out that no matter how personal their mental connection felt, there was no gaurantee nobody could listen in. For this reason they tried to limit their discussions to personal matters and even then with discretion.

Ayeka swept a hand over her command panel, activating a necessary area and setting the commands to return to Jurai. She was only a few minutes away, and thinking of Mariemaia's training incident had reminded her that she needed to talk to her guardians.

_------------------------------------------------------------_

Mariemaia lay on her stomach looking depressed. The head nurse had scolded her while she lay soothing bandages across the girl's back, after Ayeka had given Mariemaia a short but scathing talk. She'd just been doing physical training thus far, and in Juraian lifetimes she was ahead of the norm, but after meeting Mirrim she had discovered unusual telekinetic abilities. Until this morning she'd only displayed her ability to walk up to great heights. Then during this morning's practice she'd surprised Azaka by knocking him off balance with an explosion of mental energy as she went through one of her usual charges. The blast had unpredictably stunned him as well, and she was shocked to find her sword in his stomach instead of pressed off to the side.

The scolding she received was a reminder to inform her parents and teachers of any change in her skills or powers so they could be accommodated. No tricks. It was a sound warning she meant to heed. The feeling she got when she got through Azaka's defense had been exhilarating, but when she'd felt flesh part for her blade she had felt a wave of revulsion. Now Mariemaia wondered if she'd ever be able to pick up her sword again. They hadn't even been using what Mariemaia thought of as 'real' swords, the energy blades used by her parents and guardians. They were using the sharpened metal blades used in teaching, the ones she was familiar with from Earth, and now she wondered if cold steel would ever warm in her hand and feel right.

There was a knock on her door and Mariemaia tried to get up, but flinched at the pain in her back. "Come in!" The door slid open and Ayeka came in. Mariemaia loved Jurai, but seeing her mother wearing such strange and superfluous clothing felt off. Mariemaia faced the head of her bed again and sighed. "Hey, Mom."

Ayeka sat on the edge of the bed. "How are you doing? I've felt Azaka's counter-wave before, but never aimed at me. You're lucky it only hit your back…" Ayeka slowly peeled the damp bandages back and sighed. If she didn't do something about these burns they would scar. Ayeka reached above Mariemaia's bed to the tree that hung over in a green canopy. One of the leaves dripped a shimmering liquid into her outstretched palm and she rubbed her hands together. "Hold your breath and count to ten," Ayeka said. Mariemaia recognized her mother's warning that this was going to hurt and sucked in a good breath.

Slowly, Ayeka ran her hands down Mariemaia's back, not stopping until she' reached the girl's feet. When she finished, Mariemaia was panting into her pillow. Ayeka lightly replaced the nurse's bandages and pulled the blanket over them. Brushing bright red bangs back behind a pink ear, she said quietly, "Your father is planning to come home soon. When he gets here, you should be able to jump him as usual." Mariemaia gave a small smile at that. Whenever Wufei left for long periods of time, she always greeted him by jumping on him. It had started as her trying to estimate her chances of escaping him, but turned into an endearment. At least she knew she wouldn't knock him over.

Then she thought of something. "Mom," Ayeka paused on her way out. Mariemaia licked her lips. "Um, in addition to the shockwave I did before, I figured out how to do long jumps and move small objects." Ayeka blinked and then smiled, nodding.

"Thank-you, I will inform Azaka and Kamidake. Rest well." As Ayeka left the room she began to worry. Mariemaia displayed the traits of a young child of Jurai's heritage, but not with the same aptitude as an actual Juraian. It was the same with Wufei. Although his combat skills were catching rather quickly, beyond his ship he was still very much an Earthling. Then there was this strange other strength. Funaho had never displayed such powers.

Perhaps she should visit her mothers sometime. They had retired to the old family villa, refurbishing it and living quietly beyond the court. Misaki had sent a very exuberant message upon hearing of Ayeka's return—with grandchildren. Ayeka's hand went to her slightly extended stomach and a soft smile touched her lips. _I wonder if anyone in the royal family has ever had twins before…I can't remember any._ She headed down the hall to her son's room and knocked.

"Come in," the nurse, Hana, called. The door moved aside and Hana jumped to her feet. "Your Majesty! Good afternoon."

Ayeka smiled and looked around for her son, her eyes falling on a small foot as it disappeared beneath the bed. "I would like to spend some time with my son, why don't you take a break until after supper?" Hana bowed and walked out. The moment the door closed Ayeka dropped to her knees near the bed and grabbed her son's foot to drag him out.

"Nooooo!" he cried, trying to grip the floor to stop his sliding, but the wood was not as good for that purpose as the rug in his old room. Ayeka released his ankle to pick him up by the waist and carried him over to the corner where his Earth toys and Juraian educational equipment was left. "You ruined my fun, Mommie!" he pouted, but he'd stopped squirming. Antu had realized early on that his parents weren't easy to get around.

"Well then, how about I join you for a little game? Perhaps fingers, knees, and toes?" Ayeka bated him with his old favorite.

Antu allowed himself to be calmly placed in the small training circle and seemed to seriously consider the offer, his red eyes studying the floor. "Um…do I get to go first?"

Ayeka smiled. "Sure—" Antu dropped and tried to use both feet to stomp on Ayeka's toes as his hands held him up. Ayeka stepped back, allowing him to get one foot. "Tricky!" she said, encouraging him. The game had started when Antu was around three and a half, meant to teach him how to handle strangers when his parents weren't around. However, like father like son. Antu was a gifted martial artist, and judging from what Kamidake had to say from training with the boy, a prodigy of Juraian staff fighting. He was only six, yet his strength and speed were dangerous to others his age if not carefully controlled. Without a tree to feed him and grow with him he'd been fairly above average. Now Ayeka feared the separation from others his own age would wear on him.

As she tapped him on the shoulder to make him aware of where she'd disappeared off to, her tree called to her in warning. Ayeka caught Antu's wrists and calmly set him down, then looked down into his eyes. He stopped struggling the moment he saw her serious expression.

"Antu, I want you to go to your sister's room and stay with her. Hurry." He nodded and ran for the door, which opened just in time to keep him from running into it. Ayeka left just as quickly, but slowed to a fast walk in the halls as to not alarm anyone. She went straight to the throne room and swept past the council table to the steps to her throne and Wufei's. Sitting on her own she tapped into the trees that were vying for her attention.

_What is wrong?_ She asked them.

Rio-o spoke to her for the network. _Gamra and Lao have been put to ground. They are the trees of General Ishida and the Lady Naomi. They have settled on Sarran in the Ligoth system. Tsunami will know more._

Ayeka sighed. It wasn't anything truly alarming, but for two such distinguished members of the aristocracy to plant their trees and give up their power was a serious issue. Especially since it came at the very beginning of her reign. Ayeka pictured the Juraians in her head and went over her options. As Yosho had proven, Earth did not sap a tree of its powers, but did leave the ship to die off. In that aspect it was unique and had allowed him to disappear without alarming their father and the trees. Funaho was still flourishing at the shrine.

However the loss of power hastened the aging process, and planting one's tree in ground was seen almost as suicide. The best reason for those two to do such a thing was if they fell in love and Lady Naomi's father, the head of the Juraian Council, disapproved. In the worst case, they were scheming to disappear and then wreak silent havoc on the empire.

Ayeka reached for her sister, Tsunami. She still was adapting to having a blood bond with the goddess of her people. _Tsunami? _

_Ayeka… How expected. I assume you want to know of the fate of our children?_

_Yes. This worries me since it has the trees so alarmed._

_Do not fear for Gamra and Lao, they are content in their new soil. Ishida and Naomi eloped some time ago…before you left for the Other Earth. They just wish to be left alone. Sarran is not as populous as Jurai, a good place for them. _Tsunami spoke with the calm, cool conviction of knowing everything. Ayeka sighed with relief. _Just look out for their son._

Ayeka sat up straight. A legitimate son, unknown to the court, of two powerful families. _What son!_

_------------------------------------------------------------_

How's that for a new beginning? Review and comment, I'll accept flames for marshmallow roasting to feed my sugar high.


End file.
